


We'll Miss You

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [110]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Implied Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The Avengers say goodbye to Natasha in the "soul world".For the prompt:  OG Avengers pull a GotG and all hold on to Tony when he snaps so they all share the brunt of it, and they end up in the soul world where they get to say goodbye to Nat. (Maybe she jokes that they saved the world by the power of friendship.)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	We'll Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

Tony had the stones and Bruce didn’t think, he just acted. In an instant he was on the ground at Tony’s side, gripping his hand. He felt the energy from the stones surge up his already injured arm and set fire to every nerve ending in his body. 

As it turned out he wasn’t the only one to jump into action. He felt a hand close around his fingers and looked over to see Clint clutching his good hand. Steve held onto Clint and Thor was gripping Steve’s arm with both hands. 

“We’re... the Avengers,” Tony ground out through his teeth and snapped his fingers. 

Everything went white and Bruce groaned as he fell to the dirt and blacked out. 

When he opened his eyes it took him a moment to realize he was no longer on the battlefield. Everything was orange, the strange atmosphere almost glowed around them like they were encased in a huge sphere. Bruce looked down and found he was standing in water, but his feet weren’t wet. 

Beside him, Steve squatted down and ran his fingers over the surface of the water. 

“Where are we?” he asked, looking up at Bruce. 

Bruce shook his head and let out a breath. “I don’t know.” 

“Hey boys.” 

Bruce’s blood ran cold at the familiar voice and his breath caught in his throat. This was a dream, it had to be. 

“Nat?”

It was Clint who spoke first, his hand still on Bruce’s arm, holding him up. 

“That’s impossible,” Thor scoffed, but let out a strangled choking sound when he turned around. 

Bruce closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, convinced when he opened them again he’d wake up with his face in the dirt among the rubble of the facility. But he was still there when he opened his eyes and the only one who hadn’t turned around. 

“What is this place?” Tony asked. 

“I’m not really sure, but it isn’t bad,” she said, her voice light no longer carrying the weight it had in the last five years. 

“We can’t bring you home can we,” Steve asked and Bruce knew the answer before he heard Natasha’s sigh. 

“No.” 

“We did it Nat,” Clint blurted out and Bruce felt him shaking. “We brought ‘em back.” 

“Good,” she said softly and Bruce imagined she was smiling. “I don’t understand why you’re all here.” 

Tony started to tell her everything that happened after they returned to their present and Bruce finally turned around. When he finally laid eyes on her, he sucked in a breath. 

She was standing a few yards away, her voice projecting almost unnaturally clear across the distance between them. She wasn’t in the suit she’d died in, but in the outfit she’d worn while they were figuring out where in time they’d be taking the stones. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and the orange hue surrounding them made her skin glow. 

Bruce wanted to cry. He wished he’d been able to bring her back, but the rules of the soul stone were clear. She was gone. 

“I had the stones and these guys jumped in to help,” Tony finished telling her and she laughed. 

“You guys saved the universe with the power of friendship,” she said through her laugh. “It’s almost poetic.” 

Bruce let out a choked chuckle at that and felt a tear drip down his cheek. There was some thing tugging at the back of his mind and Bruce knew they didn’t have much time left. 

He cleared his throat and brought his hand up to his heart. 

“I’m sorry Nat,” he said and her eyes were on him. “For not being there.” 

Her lips quirked slightly and she looked down at her hands before meeting his eyes again. 

“You got the job done, that’s all that matters,” she said, looking at each of them in turn. 

“We’ll miss you,” Thor said and Bruce could hear the tears in his voice. 

Natasha smiled, tears shining in her eyes. “I’ll miss you too, all of you.” 

Bruce blinked and they were back in the dirt and rubble of the battlefield. He rolled over on the ground and blinked up at the sky where the sun was starting to peek through the clouds. He breathed out a sigh. 

They won, finished the job, but there would always be a piece of them missing. That didn’t feel like winning at all.


End file.
